The Village Hidden In Time
by Xirah
Summary: Toga sent Kagome and Kagura to Konoha for the chuunin exams. Blood is lost, and love is found. But while the love last? Kagomex?
1. Prologe

It was dark in the room on the walls there were bookshelves filled with books and scrolls. There was one desk and chair facing the door. A window was behind the desk showing a beautiful view of what seemed to be a village, with people happily walk and interacting with one another. A man was facing the window looking at the village.

"You two will be sent to the village hidden in the leaves." His deep masculine voice said. He stood in silent for a few seconds before the man started talking again. "It is there where you will participate in the Chuunin exam. Under no circumstance are you to cause trouble. We are trying to become one with peace with the Fire Country."

"Milord may I ask something?" A soft feminine asked. The man turned around to face two teenage girls.

"What is it?"

"Why are you sending us, and not one of the princes?" He laughed lightly.

"If I sent either of my sons they would raise hell." Facing the window once more he continued talking. "Plus you two will be able to learn how regular humans live."

"Why would we want to know how regular humans live? They're worthless." A slightly lower voice then the first teenager said. The man turned around and looked at the teenager that said that. "I'm sorry milord that was out of line for me to say"

"You are dismissed" The two teenagers bowed and walked out of the room. Walking down the hallways the girls went to there houses to pack for there trip to Konoha.


	2. C1: The Unknown Village

Everything was peaceful in Konoha, well almost everything.

"Konohamaru!" yelled a boy. He was wearing orange jumpsuit with blue the shoulders and around the waist. He was also wearing blue ninja sandals, his village headband kept his blond hair out of his deep blue eyes.

"So, does this hurt, punk?" Asked a boy. He was wearing a black jumpsuit. He had something on his back that was covered in bandages, but the hair sticking out of the top. He was holding a young boy by the scarf. The young boy was holding onto the man's gloved hand trying to get him to let go.

"Put him down Kankuro, or you know you'll pay for it later." A girl with four pigtails in her hair said. She had a fan strapped to her pink dress, which had long sleeves but left her shoulders bare.

"Hey you." The two unknown ninjas turned to see were the voice came from. "I can't get through" Two girls stood there. One girl's attire is a pair of long shorts, with cape-like, material hanging in the back. Her shirt is a black leather vest with a white shirt underneath that showed the bottom of her stomach. Her shoes were almost like black ninja shoes, but instead the bottom was white, and they were not open toe shoes, but instead covered by a white top. The whole outfit was made out of a leather material. She had a thin red string around just above the elbow. Her hair was black with a blue tint to it and went down to her back. Her bangs started on her right side and went to her left covering her left eye.

"Huh, are you talking to me?" Kankuro snorted. "What a girl."

"If you don't move I'll be forced to make you." The girl took a pause, and then snorted "Picking on little kids to make you feel stronger. Now that just pathetic. It's not even one of your own villages." The girl glanced up at his headband "Your village is trying to make peace with this village. And you're going to ruin it. Such a pitty."

Kankuro smirked at the girl. "That's some talk for a civilian. Are you looking to get you ass kicked?"

The other girl next to the first girl laughed. She wore a white kimono with large burgundy diagonal designs all throughout and pearl white swirled patterns, fully lined in white, with long draping kimono sleeves. With a golden yellow sash around her waist. There were traces of other kimonos under the top one. Her hair was held in a high ponytail with a red thin string that had two feathers in it. She had aqua bead earrings, with dangling tassels at bottoms. She wore no shoes on her feet. What got everyone's attention were her pointed ears. "We aren't civilians, and if you were talented enough you could sense out chakra to prove that."

Kankuro growled at the girl. "And were's you headband to prove that?" The girls both laughed hard at his statement making Kankuro scowl. "What's so funny?!"

The girl dressed in all black wiped her eye "Or village doesn't use headband." Seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces she pointed to the string on her arm, "We use string instead."

The girl with pigtails commented. "Seems useless to me."

"No one asked you." The girl in all black commented. "Now drop the boy and move out of my way."

Kankuro smirked "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

The girl moved to get something from her leg pocket, but the other girl stopped her "Lord Toga said not to cause trouble; you will take this too far until that boy is in the hospital broken beyond repair. Let me take care of this." A fan slid out of her kimono sleeve and into her hand. As she opened it up it was pure white with thick burgundy line thought it. She pulled the fan back and with a flick of her wrist sent a gust of wind to the Kunkuro's arm forcing him to drop the boy, who went scurrying behind the blond boy's leg.

Kankuro held his arm, "Tch, you're the type of punks I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up." He pulled the bandage that held the thing to his back and set it next to him with his hand on it's head to keep it standing

"What? Are you going to use the crow for this?!" The girl with four pigtails asked, shock evident in her voice.

The girl in leather smirked and looked at the tree "You know it's not nice to spy on people you two." Everyone turned to look at the tree and saw a boy with blue black hair tossing two rocks up and down.

"Sasuke!" The girl with pink hair screamed while the females blushed. The girl then looked confused "But only Sasuke is in the tree, no one else."

"Kankuro, back off." A raspy voice in the tree said. The boy, now identified as Sasuke looked shocked. He looked towards the voice to see a boy with red hair standing upside down of a tree branch. He had teal eyes darkly outlined with black, and a gourd on his back. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

Kankuro faked a smile "Uh, hey Gaara."

Gaara's eyes moved over to look at the unknown girls, and then back to Kankuro "You're a disgrace to our village. Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?"

Kankuro looked scared "Listen, Gaara, these guys started it."

"Shut up!" Gaara glared at Kankuro "I'll kill you"

"I understand. I was at fault. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Kankuro pleaded with Gaara

Gaara turned his head to look over at the unknown girls. "Excuse them, you guys." Sand surrounded him, and then he appeared next to the sand ninjas. "Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around."

The girl with pink hair ran forward a few steps. "Wait a second."

"What is it?" the female sand ninja asked.

"Judging by your forehead protectors, you are ninjas from The Village Hidden in the Sand, right? The country of Fire and the country of Wind have an alliance, but a treaty prevents ninja from entering each other's countries without permission." She took one step forward "State your purpose. According to you answer I'll─" The sand ninjas turned around to face her. The female ninja interrupted her

"'What you are looking for is closer to you than you think'. You don't know anything?" She held up a paper "This is a traffic pass. As you guessed, we're Genin of The Village Hidden in the Sand from The Country of Wind. We came to this village to take the Chuunin selection exam."

The pink haired girl looked towards the two unknown females. "What about you two?"

The girls both pulled out a traffic pass. "We are Genin of The Village Hidden in Time from the County of Darkness." The girl in a kimono stated.

"There is no such village or country!" The pink girl accused.

The girl in leather snorted. "We are hidden in both darkness and time, we would not be found until we wished to be. And now out Lord decided he wished to have a peace between your village and ours."

The pink haired girl looked confused. "But why now? Why is your village just coming out of hiding?"

The two unknown girls nodded towards each other before the girl continued "That information is classified."

The blond boy intrupted "Hold on, Hold on! Just what are these 'Chuunin exams'?"

"You all really must not know" The female from the Wind Country stated with a smirk

The young boy that was once being held captive look at the blond boy "Naruto, you can advance from a Genin to a Chuunin if you pass the exam."

The blond boy, now known as Naruto, looked at the young boy "Really? Then I should take it, too."

The sand ninjas started to walk away. Sasuke hopped out of the tree and landed on his feet. "Hey, you there. What's you name?" The girl stopped walking and pointed to herself.

"Me? My name is─" Sasuke interrupted her.

"No, the one next to you with the gourd." Gaara and Kankuro stopped walking and faced Sasuke.

"Gaara of the desert. I am also interested in your name. What about the girls?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The girl with pink hair fidgeted "I'm─" Gaara interrupted her

"I could careless about your name. I meant those girls." Gaara's eyes looked at the unknown girls.

"I am Wind Witch Kagura." The girl in the kimono stated.

"And I am Kagome Higurashi. I am also curious about your name." She looked at Sasuke

Sasuke scowled "I will not─" Kagome interrupted him.

"I'm not interested in you. The one behind you is the one I want to know." Sasuke looked behind him to see Naruto.

Naruto pointed to himself "Me?" Kagome nodded "I'm Naruto Uzamaki, future hokage, believe it!" The sand ninja turned around walked passed Kagome and Kagura and around the corner. Kagome and Kagura started walking towards team 7.

"Thank you for your help getting Konohamaru away from those people." Sakura said. Kagome snorted

"Are you stupid? You were in my way, too." The others were dumbfounded at the boldness of the girls. Kagome looked towards Konohamaru. "Be more careful next time." Both girls continued walking until they were out of site.


End file.
